<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Good Business by MxPseudonym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376556">Just Good Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPseudonym/pseuds/MxPseudonym'>MxPseudonym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Arthur Shelby being an excellent brother in law, But just in the one chapter, F/M, Forced Marriage, Justified Rage from Reader, Not quite a slow burn but more like a medium burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, strong female lead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPseudonym/pseuds/MxPseudonym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are forced to marry Tommy Shelby, but that doesn’t mean you have to make things easy for him. Over time, however, you start to find that getting along with him is more than just good business.</p><p>A/N: There's one 18+ chapter so far</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This spurred from an anon request on Tumblr. Thank you 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You'd really outdone yourself this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being spontaneous is what you're known for, and you liked that. It was your grandmother who taught you how to be difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they try to smooth your edges, rip the sandpaper. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't have a natural place in polite society, your family knew this. But your father wasn't going to let you into the family business, either. So he took your brother, your imbecile of a brother, and let him lead instead. Two years later, you're sitting at a dinner table in a fancy restaurant with your parents, your brother who can't look you in the eye, and two gangsters from Birmingham. You could tell they were gangsters because they smelled like new money, and had guns under their blazers. One was an older woman Polly Shelby, and the other was her nephew, Thomas Shelby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought it was any other business meeting, but your brother was fidgetting the way he did when you were younger, and he stole your necklace and broke it but didn't want to tell you. He was hiding something big. Luckily for him and unluckily for you, it quickly became abundantly clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get right to it, we'll settle the debt, put in an accountant who will manage to unfuck you, and take 45% of the resulting profit," Tommy Shelby laid the cards on the table. Your face contorted in confusion. What debt? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, it's done," your father said, a quiver in his voice along with relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? That's a terrible bargain," you scoffed. The way your mother turned away, her eyes tearing up, and your brother practically quivering beside you. You met the eyes of Polly Shelby, and something about them told you to brace yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is your daughter still upholding the marriage to our dear Thomas?" Polly asked. For a moment, you thought you blacked out. For a moment, you thought you'd forgotten you had a sister. For a moment, you assumed it wasn't the 1920's but the 17-fucking-40's where you may have come with some livestock as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this is it, huh? This is why you let me go to Paris with my friends last week, Mum? And why Dad said he'd buy me a car? And why Graham won't stop fucking fidgeting?" You asked, looking to your brother who just grimaced at you. There was no out, and you knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make a scene, y/n," your father told you, tired already as if he'd put up some great fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well? Are we on?" Polly got us back on track. "I'll need to hear it from her." You looked down at your handbag until you saw the emerald color and not a blinding red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll take 10% of the resulting profits," you finally said. If you were getting given away, it was going to be at least a good deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"40," the deep, Brummie voice of Thomas Shelby came to the party. Your eyes flicked up to meet his icy blue ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"12."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"35."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"15."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"33%, and you can go to Paris as much as you'd like," he said his final offer with a smirk. If you weren't so fueled by anger, you'd appreciate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"18%, I go to Paris as much as I want, and I won't make your life a living hell. Maybe I'll even kiss you goodbye in the morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love</span>
  </em>
  <span>," you said in the most charming voice you could muster, which wasn't very. He'd never tell you that's when he knew he liked you, but he didn't have to. You landed on an even 25%. You could go to Paris, he'd get his morning goodbye kiss and some peace from time to time, and you'd get a car that was better than anything your father had planned. You shook on it yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to the Shelby's," Polly said when she grasped your hand. You grabbed your bag and turned to Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If the car's not a Hispano-Suiza, 2% of that profit comes directly to me," you warned him before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should've fucking known that it would be at least partially an adventure. At first, you were mad. You allowed yourself to be easily swayed in the wedding planning, saying yes to the most frivolous things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"500 bloody pounds for a dress you'll wear once?!" Tommy all but shouted and threw down the receipt on the desk of his office. You sat unnerved in the seat in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once, on the most important day of my life," you said, giving a brief pout and nothing else. Tommy rubbed his chin as he went to refill his glass of whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stubborn, reckless, outlandish even. Sure, you're all of those things. But spoiled? That's a surprise," he said, almost disappointed. You rolled your eyes at his little act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come off it, Shelby. I have very little in this world, least of all a family I can trust. Everything I do have is about to belong to you because I'm a woman with nothing but familial debt. So don't stand there and lecture me about the rights and wrongs of acting out, Thomas." You stood and were halfway to the door when Tommy blocked your way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've threatened to run away if you had to live with your parents, so we've put you in a grand apartment in London. You have your parties there with all your friends. You spend all the money you'd like and more. When will it end?" He asked. You wondered if he actually cared about the stability of your coping mechanisms, or about you. His hand came up to brush your waist. It was all you needed to come back to your senses. You took a breath and look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until I'm satisfied," You decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Polly was something between annoyed and amused at you. You were loud, as subtle as a cannon, and possibly more stubborn as her nephew. There wasn't a week that went by where Tommy wasn't talking about something you'd done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, have you tried going along with something she says?" Polly suggested one day when you'd called not finding a proper wedding venue an "emergency." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If this is kidnap, it's very ironic," you said as you stumbled along the gravel. Your ridiculous fiance had taken you to an undisclosed location. Now, the only thing guiding you was Tommy, whose hand was over your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a kidnapping. On the contrary, I've come to take you home," Tommy said before his hand lifted. You blinked the blur away to see a large house. Well, let's call a spade a spade. It was a mansion if you'd ever seen one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy hell," you breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Arrow House, Ms. y/l/n. It's got everything you could need and hopefully what you want. Here's a map." He pulled a thick piece of paper from his coat pocket. "Let me know if I've missed anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying wasn't in your repertoire. Even the events of the past few months hadn't done you in. But, you made an exception and allowed a few to leak while you looked around. You could feel your fiance's eyes watching you take it all in, but it didn't matter when the home was breathtaking. When you came back to the foyer, you couldn't help but tweak an eyebrow at Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you got a crush on me, Shelby?" You asked, or accused rather. He just chuckled and grabbed your hand, leading you towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go see the stables."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wedding was grander than was even sensible. Tommy didn't know how you forged the guest list or who most of these people were, but you told him if he helped you hang drapes, you'd explain your itemized list. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a sight to see. You could only stand it for a bit and did what you usually did at parties. You found quiet on a balcony overlooking the wedding reception turned memorable party that spilled into the large venue's gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we've done it, Mrs. Shelby," Tommy said, walking up from behind you with two champagne glasses. You took one with a broad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Mr. Shelby. I'd have to agree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you having a good time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, are you? This is your wedding gift," you said, motioning to the crowds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how is that?" He looked over the railing with you. You started pointing people out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over there is the Commissioner and his wife's sister. London police chief over there with his mistress. Lady Catherine Wilcox, one of the most influential socialites in the country, is by the fountain. She's been eyeing Arthur all night too. And so on." You nodded triumphantly. "Thomas, with a crowd like this, your wedding is your introduction to society." He turned and leaned against the railing, and you followed his lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I owe you a thank you," he said. You cupped your ear and leaned closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's hear it," you said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, y/n." He rolled his eyes, then looked at you with a sigh. "Are you happy, then?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better, I'm satisfied."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a clink of your glasses, your relationship could begin. And when Tommy leaned in to kiss you, you didn't pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This seems like a crush," were your first words when you parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who made us late to the ceremony," he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one even noticed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they did," he begged to differ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren't supposed to come to find me before the wedding. It's bad luck," you tsked Tommy, taking another sip of the bubbling drink, which did nothing to help the heat creeping up your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just had to make sure you didn't run off." He shrugged but moved closer to whisper in your ear. "And I believe, Mrs. Shelby, the dress wasn't even on yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get your hopes up, it meant nothing." You waved it away, not convinced or convincing. Tommy nodded then kissed you again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, right. It's just good business." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After your arranged marriage with Tommy Shelby, Tommy is MIA while you become one of the Shelby’s</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As far as things that sounded interesting went, marriage wasn't one of them. Sure, the lead up was fun enough, but a wedding wasn't a marriage, that was for sure. Your first few months with Tommy only confirmed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You'd consummated your marriage on your wedding night, and even once more, when you decided that sharing the master bedroom was a must. But after that, Tommy was always gone. Over three months, you could count the number of times Tommy came to bed on two hands, and the times you actually woke up next to him on one. If he wasn't in London or Birmingham, which was nearly always, he was locked away in the home office. More than upset, though, it made you curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He does everything on his own, for better or worse," Polly said when you got the Shelby women together for tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Head as hard as a rock," Ada tsked Tommy, who wasn't there to defend himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Tommy's absence, you found yourself getting to know the rest of the Shelby's. It wasn't just relocating from many of your friends and your dubious relationship with your own family that made you cling to them. On occasion, when they allowed themselves to be, were a lot of fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't!" You jumped back from the horse troughs and the goldfish swimming inside with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop being a scaredy-cat, y/n," Finn teased, expertly picking up a fish with his bare hands. "You can't even touch one." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady's aren't used to slummin' it, Finn," Isaiah said, nudging his friend with his elbow. Along with meeting Ada for talks about politics and occasionally drinking John under the table, you'd gotten into the habit of throwing big picnics for your new nieces and nephews birthdays. John's small army allowed for two in a month, but that didn't stop you from rallying the troops. Between getting to frolic around the gardens barefoot and teaching the children how to catch fireflies, this was your favorite part about being married. Fish, however, was where your steady nerve stalled a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not too bad, sister," Arthur urged you. Tommy's older brother was sweeter than you imagined. You weren't a fool, you'd asked about the Peaky Blinders during your London escapades. Arthur being comparable to a rabid dog was amongst the rumors. But here he was, kneeling by the troughs and guiding your hand into the paths of goldfish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're okay. Just take a deep breath," Arthur said when you almost pulled away. The soft scales brushed against your fingertips making you shiver, but Finn and Isaiah's cheers of encouragement kept you going until you did it yourself. Arthur cleared his throat while you tried cupping your palms around one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's my brother treatin' you?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see him much, but pretty well, I suppose. Big house, lovely new brothers, who's to complain?" You shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Tommy gives you any trouble, you let us know," Finn said, high fiving Isaiah, who was shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, simmer down, Finn," Arthur murmured, then turned back to you. "He's right, though. We'll talk sense into Tommy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that you can't do it on your own, Mrs. Shelby. The way Tommy talks about you, I bet you're keeping him in line," Isaiah joked. Arthur gave him a warning look while you raised an eyebrow. How did Tommy talk about you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aunt y/n!" Katie came running around the corner, stopping any questions you may have had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, birthday girl!" You hugged her when she was close enough. She really was a spitting image of John. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we eat cake?" She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, we can eat cake." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cake was eaten, gifts were opened, and Ada had just joined the children in a game of tag when Francis, the head of the house staff, came to you with word that your husband was home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People of habit always stay that way, so finding Tommy in his office was easy. Tommy was just about to pour a glass of whiskey when you entered after a brief knock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, knocking doesn't mean you can just enter," Tommy said, looking over your birthday attire. It included a flower crown from Katie and no stockings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? What does it mean, then, Thomas?" You asked with more snap than expected. You did actually tell him about the birthdays. Whether or not he showed up was dependent on the stars aligning. He sat down the glass and turned to you with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, have at it. Go on and tell me your grievances."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many things to say, you hardly knew which to choose first. Where the hell have you been? Where do you get off not greeting anyone in the house before hiding away? Are your manners lost somewhere alongside your damn mind leading to such a greeting? But the bridge of his nose was pinched between his thumb and forefinger, so you weighed your options and chose the most important one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you wish Katie a happy birthday?" You asked. He wasn't expecting that, you could tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, not yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, then." You walked to the door and held it open until he walked out first. Seeing Tommy kiss Katie's cheek and slip her a coin was satisfactory enough, so you quickly got swept into the shenanigans going on by the gramophone. Polly told you that you looked wilder that day, and like one of the family. She also mentioned on her way out that Tommy stayed for a bit and could hardly take his eyes off of you while you danced with the kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Polly," you warned. The all-knowing matriarch put her hands up as a white flag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are worse things than your husband loving you and vice versa," Polly said, ever so sly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love? After washing up, you thought about what she said while browsing the downstairs library. Of course, there was nothing wrong with loving your spouse, some would even say it was preferred. Even if one of you had something to confess, what did it matter?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you have some things to say to me," Tommy's voice broke through your thoughts and gave you a start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking hell!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did knock," he said, smirking a little. You looked over the robe and slippers you'd gotten him, knowing it made him feel too posh but not being able to resist a bit of teasing in retaliation for being ignored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, I was just grabbing a book." You picked one up and walked towards him. "All I have to say is I don't like the way you talked to me earlier. I don't care how stressed you are." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he apologized with no hesitation. You nodded and went to leave, only for Tommy to stop you. He pulled you back, his hands on your waist. Nothing prepared you for your husband wrapping his arms around your middle and resting his cheek against your belly. You slowly wrapped your arms around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright? Has something happened?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got blood on my hands, y/n. Done things I'm not proud of," he murmured. You could only just make out what he was saying. "And I don't stop. I want you to be angry with me for bringing you along with this and putting you up in my house then leaving you alone. Talking to you how I did and putting you and everyone in danger." After a moment, you let out a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thomas, what the fuck are you talking about?" You couldn't help it really, even when you looked down to see those distressed blue eyes. You pressed the back of your hand on his cheeks and forehead. "Are you ill, Sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not. I mean it y/n, you've no idea what's gone on." Tommy shook his head and rested it on your stomach again. You scoffed at the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First of all, you haven't put me up in your house, you've put me up in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> house, remember? I just let you live here sometimes," you reminded him of whose name was on the deed. It was a gift to you after all. Tommy let the corner of his mouth tug up a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Second, if you think your wife is dense, think again. Did you think I wouldn't do a bit of research? Ask around? I don't just sit around all day, Polly does like to keep me active, Tom. Plus, one of my mates works at that rum bakery, you think I don't keep tabs on you?" You gave him a knowing look. If you could catch him before he was out the door, you'd have already given him a lecture on getting involved with Alfie Solomons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah," Tommy hummed. "That's why you told me to tighten up on security."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhm. Third of all," you grasped Tommy's face and made him look at you. "When I agreed to marry you, did I ask you where your hands have been?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." You shook your head. "And maybe that's my burden to bear, but I'll always look out for myself, don't worry. And I'm not scared of blood, Mr. Shelby." You leaned down and kissed his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clever, bloody woman," Tommy murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The cleverest," You agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reminding Tommy that he didn’t marry a fool was the greatest thing to happen to your bedroom.</p><p>18+/ NSFW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reminding Tommy that he hadn't married a fool set several things in motion. First and foremost, you and Polly managed to successfully persuade your husband into conducting family business, not that it was hard. You knew London quite well, and one glance at the Eden Club's books had you asking Arthur if he could count to ten. Much of the above-board dealings in London were now your responsibility- properties, charities, and a social life that allowed you to see your friends more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, this meant regularly making the trip to Birmingham for the family meetings you'd been avoiding. It wasn't so much the meetings as it was Birmingham itself. One has no great hopes of Birmingham, as they say. However, there was a significant consolation that made it all worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy Shelby, in action, turned you on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, it was one of many things about Tommy that turned you on. With Tommy's guilt out of the way, you saw him around the house more. He came to bed, albeit late, nearly every night, and you got at least two breakfasts out of him a week. Along with finding that Tommy was much funnier than he let on when he wasn't talking about work, you also noticed that you had much in common. Tommy was as stubborn and prideful as you were. After six months, you still credited happenings between you with a desire to conduct good business- and business was excellent. Stubbornness, pride, your appetite for adventure, and Tommy's addiction to risk resulted in one shameless, exciting sex life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'd had partners before. Why deny yourself the world's physical pleasures? But while none could keep up with your desire to find and push boundaries, Tommy had mastered it. You thought you'd have to ease him into it, but it really just took you asking, "What are you going to do, Thomas? Spank me?" while bickering to get you on the same page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Tommy wasn't enjoying himself as well. He'd met his match in his back talking, neck biting, hair pulling new wife he could hardly bring himself to say no to. What was coming to work late more often or your hands down his trousers while driving the Bently in the grand scheme of things? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So at the Birmingham family meetings, there was something about the way he was no-nonsense when he firmly told you where to sit and give updates when asked. If you were both being honest, while you loved taking orders from Tommy in the bedroom sometimes, you were on the fast track to giving them too. For now, you watched with thighs pressed together, and bottom lip pulled between teeth as he commanded the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Arthur wrapped up the meeting, you'd meant to mingle with your sister in law, but were quickly distracted. Ada didn't need to follow your gaze to know what was stopping you from listening to a word she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good god, stop staring at my brother like that," Ada pleaded. You looked at her only long enough to say, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I almost wish I could say I was sorry." You had just caught Tommy's eye and smiled. "He can be quite good looking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, okay, he's coming over here. I'm going to find Finn," Ada scoffed, then all but ran away only to have Tommy replace her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice. You chuckled and looked up at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're already spoiling me, Mr. Shelby. What more could I ask for?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you have a list," Tommy said. You plucked his cigarette from between his fingers and took a pull.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As a matter of fact, I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I make you beg for it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't beg," you said, defiant as ever. Tommy rolled his eyes but moved closer. You could feel the warmth of his wool suit, and it matched the heat that was rising to your cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what do you call what you were doing the other day in my office?" Tommy asked. You thought for a moment then smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minding my manners. Please and thank you, Sir," you said, making him laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, stop flirting on come on," John yelled in partial disgust from where the family was gathering near the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," you shooed him. You gave Tommy a knowing look as you grabbed your bag to join the group at the Garrison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna tell me not to get any ideas?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not. Get as many ideas as you can from here to that pub." You pointed a stern finger at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had long given up trying to get a grasp on what to expect from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God only knows what's going on up there," he'd say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing surprised him more than your absolute willingness to have him any time, anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Skirts hike up for a reason, Thomas," You once told him in the stables. Tommy had yet to find a good enough argument against that, so here you were, shushing him through breathy laughs as he almost tumbled into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a busy night at the Garrison, and it wasn't hard to leave your group to find the back room. Now you were pressed up against a shelf that wasn't nearly sturdy enough. Tommy's pants were unbuckled in a hasty moment, and your knickers were pulled aside, and you were both stifling your moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, fuck, Tommy, how do you always feel so good?" You asked, your grip already in his hair. He groaned at the question and thrust deeper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one always warm and wet for me, aren't you?" He squeezed the flesh of your bottom, making you moan. He quickly relocated you further into the dark and onto a crate. "Such a naughty little thing I've got on my hands."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the way you like it." You bit his ear as you played with fire. His thrusts got hard and deep, earning more high pitched moans from you until he pressed a hand over your mouth. He kept his grip firm, just how you liked and spoke in your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm giving you what you asked for with all of these people just out there. Do you want them to hear you?" He leaned back to see you nod. Of course, you did. Tommy shook his head as he chuckled. By the sound of your yearning moan, he just knew you were pouting beneath his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know love, but when we get home, you can be as loud as you want. You can let the maids hear you, what was it? Minding your manners for me. How's that sound?" You nodded again. He moved his hand, relishing in the smeared lipstick that was now on your chin. "Now, be good, and stay quiet for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had to give you credit for carrying out your version of quiet. You forfeited your usual words of encouragement and panted hotly in his ears, a whimper or moan periodically coming forth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tom," You pleaded his name under your breath. His grip tightened around your waist, and you knew it would bruise, which only shoved you that much closer to the edge.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a good girl," he praised you, knowing what it did to you. In this case, it made your thighs tighten around him. "So good, you can tell me where you want it. Should I make you walk around with me all over your face?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt you shiver and swallow a moan that came out like a sob. His thumb reached between them, and it only took a few circles of your clit to send you over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck," You bucked against him as you came. Tommy's eyes squeezed close while you kissed his neck. It was truly incredible, you had to admit. You knew he was close and you had to decide. "In me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In you?" He repeated, not fully registering anything at that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you in me, Tom. Please," you said again. You kissed him, then pulled back to look in his eyes. "I'm begging you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You loved watching him come undone. Even in the low light, you took in his parted lips, creased brow, and flushed cheeks. He rested his forehead against yours for a moment before you pulled away and began putting yourselves back together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm excited to go home if you keep your word," you said, leaning against the crate while Tommy pulled out a cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You quietly smoked and thought about how strange this was. Before it was sprung on you, being married was something you hadn't expected anytime soon. Being married to someone you actually enjoyed was a fate every woman you knew hoped for but knew not to anticipate. And here you were with both a marriage and an enjoyable husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Tommy asked, tossing away his cigarette. He brought his hand up to stroke your cheek, but you caught it and observed the silver band around his finger instead, running your thumb over the metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like this?" Your eyes lifted to meet his. "The ring?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ring, the marriage, what was the difference? He smirked then turned his hand, interlacing your fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much that I think there must have been a mix up of fortune. A better man should have it, maybe." He said, then kissed your temple and started towards the door. "Come now, I think I'll let you walk around with me dripping out of you for at least a half-hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may just have to give you a proper thank you on the ride home then, Sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy expertly ignored questions about his whereabouts from his brothers and knowing looks from his sister, all while holding your hand. You smiled to yourself and thought, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a crush on you, Tommy Shelby. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Tommy has to put down his horse, you want him to lean on you for once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t what your mother would call nurturing or sentimental. </p><p>Not that you didn’t know how to love or take care. You’d just rather live life as freely as you could and not be tied down by attachments to those who don’t love you as much as you love them or worrying about keeping a house. Your mother said it wasn’t becoming, and men would be turned away. You wished she would have warned you instead. That when there was the right person, one you’d do just about anything for, you can be the thing you never thought you could be, just for them. </p><p>It had been the better part of a year, and you were still learning that marriage was simple in definition, but by no means easy. Tommy only made that more accurate. He was driven and focused at work, which made you better at your job as well. You were making a name for yourself as a partnership, and things were as thrilling as ever at home. Tommy talked to you and let you in little by little. It wasn’t something you asked for, but it did make you do the same. Even after knowing each other for a mere year and a half, you knew each other reasonably well. Which was why you were pacing in your bedroom, arms wrapped around yourself to stop you from biting your nails. You had asked Tommy not to leave earlier,  but he wouldn’t listen to you or anyone. </p><p>
  <em>“Tom, please,” you pleaded, placing yourself between him and the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just let them do it. Let the stable hand take care of it, okay?” You asked. You thought you had him for a moment, but his eyes lowered, and he stepped around you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s my horse, y/n. My horse that got sick, my horse to see through ‘til the end." </em>
</p><p>It had been hours, longer than was necessary. But it was in Tommy’s nature as Romani man to go deep into the land on your property when he was upset. He’d done it before. Johnny Dogs was the one who told you that there wasn’t anything to worry about, even if Tommy spent the night out there. It didn’t take a professional to know that Tommy could only bottle so much up before he erupted, though. You were on a secret mission to get him to come to you instead sometimes. </p><p>The echo of the door slamming knocked you out of your head and nearly sent you running to the foyer. It only took a few moments for him to be at your bedroom door. </p><p>Tommy came in with just his socks, the muddy boots in hand were placed by the door. He looked you over but said nothing as he went to the restroom, closing the door behind him. You sighed and hung your head. So it wouldn’t be straightforward. It didn’t take long for him to wash up. You were just finishing putting on your own pajamas when he finally sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"How did the meeting with the Commissioner go?” Tommy asked. You walked up to him, ignoring his means of changing the subject by silently wrapping your arms around him tightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tom. I’m so sorry you had to do it,” you told him in his ear. He tightened the hug and buried his face in your neck. “Whatever you need.”</p><p>“I need,” Tommy began, pulling out of the embrace after a few long moments, “I need to know how your meeting went." </p><p>Your comforting eyes met his desperate ones. This was how he was, and there was how you had to take him. You made your way across the room to where your notebook sat on the side table. </p><p>"Of course. It went well, and I took notes for you this time.”</p><p>It was 3:30 in the morning when you were sharply woken up by Tommy’s yell and shooting straight up in bed.</p><p>“Fuck,” you swore and placed a hand over your thumping chest. You turned on your lamp to see Tommy wide-eyed and sweating. </p><p>“It’s fine,” his voice was hoarse as he ran a hand through his hair. He put a shaking hand on your leg to stop your fretting. You stroked his cheek anyway. </p><p>“It’s not fine, love, and that’s okay,” you assured. “I’m going to run a bath." </p><p>"No,” he gasped, still coming down from his terrifying high. “It’s late." </p><p>"It’ll be good, promise. Let’s just try, alright?" </p><p>The steam of the bath filled the room, and swirled around the curls of cigarette smoke. The French lullaby you sang bounced off the white tile walls, pausing only momentarily when you took your cigarette in your mouth. You continued, reaching your hand forward to place it between Tommy’s lips. He took over smoothly like it was what he was meant to do, and stroked the legs you had wrapped around him in gratitude. Asking for a bathtub you could swim in really came in handy, you thought with Tommy’s back pressed against your chest in hot water. When you finished the tune, your arms wrapped around Tommy’s shoulders, and you buried your face in his neck. </p><p>"What do you dream about?” You asked. There were nights when his mumbling or twisting and turning woke you, but it was all brushed away with “the war.” This wasn’t the first time you’d asked, but it was the first time you had an advantage. If stopping Tommy from driving out into the darkness meant pulling him into the bath and wrapping your limbs around him to keep him there, you’d happily oblige. </p><p>“I hear the shovels coming for me. They’re loud, and they keep me up at night. When I sleep, I’m digging. I hear the shovels, the men, I see the darkness. There’s nothing, no end or beginning. I’m somewhere between being alive and dead, but I don’t know if I’ll wake up again,” he said it like he said everything. Straight to the point and methodical. “Today with Thunder, putting an end to her like that, just put my mind in a bad way.”</p><p>“Is it the same dream every time?” You asked. It was. Which was a shame. Tommy, one of the most capable people you knew, was to live out his life as a terrifying metaphor. </p><p>“Always will be,” he concluded. </p><p>“Always and never, they’re liars more often than not,” you told him. “And you belong to me now, so if you can talk to yourself in those dark tunnels of your mind, remind yourself that if you open your eyes, you’ll have someone waiting for you." </p><p>"Gonna fight my demons for me, are you?” Tommy chuckled. You couldn’t help but join.</p><p>“Of course, if I get the chance.” You kissed his cheek, and Tommy sunk even deeper into your embrace. </p><p>“I don’t know why I can’t shake it. Seeing horses die stays with me." </p><p>"You don’t know?” You peered down at him. “It’s because you’re one of them.”</p><p>“How can you tell?" </p><p>"You’re gallant like a horse, even who you don’t want the medals. You’ve shown me how strong you are without using your hands. You’re as much fire as you are ice, which is beautiful, like a horse.”</p><p>You slid your hand over Tommy’s chest to rest over the tattoo there. Under your palm, his heart thumped away.</p><p>“Your heart beats like a horse, a wild stallion who’s made himself race. But a stallion that only races himself doesn’t know when or how to stop. He will run so hard and so fast for so long that his heart will burst if he isn’t careful.”</p><p>“I don’t know how you can see things in me as you do, y/n. But I know you make things better.” </p><p>You kissed his shoulders and any part of him you could reach for the short remainder of the soak. You were more than willing to stay up with Tommy, but your body was so tired it made you sick. With Tommy’s head on your chest, you slept fully to the next morning. Your eyes fluttered open as you registered the light stroking sensation on your cheek. </p><p>“Good morning,” Tommy greeted you. Your groggy voice delivered an identical, albeit near unintelligible reply. Part of you wanted to tell him to sleep more, but you could feel Tommy hesitate. You allowed your eyes to flutter open to reveal Tommy resting on his elbow next to you. He looked down at you, clearly lost in thought behind those blue eyes. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You could feel your eyebrows crease. Was this a dream? The words hung in the air, impending and waiting for you to reply with something just as sweet.</p><p>“What?” You asked, no room for elegance. </p><p>“Fuck 'good business.’ I don’t care about any of that. I love you.”</p><p>“Oh,” you eventually stammered. “Why would you say that?" </p><p>You tried to find the words, but in your sleepy haze, you chose the first words that came to mind. Tommy leaned forward, disappointment evident in his eyes, and kissed your forehead. </p><p>"It’s alright. I just want you to know,” Tommy said, then climbed out of bed. You heard him head out of the door, which shook you awake enough to get up. </p><p>“Thomas Shelby!” You yelled from the top of the stairs, just as he’d reached the foyer. He turned in his dressing gown and raised an eyebrow at you, only in your pajamas. “What the hell? Thomas, I," </p><p>"It’s alright, y/n. You don’t have to say anything." </p><p>"Would you stop? You know I hate it when you interrupt me,” you scolded him. Tommy mumbled an apology then waited for you to continue.</p><p>“Listen, you surprised me. I just woke up for christ’s sake. I didn’t ask why you said it because I don’t feel the same. I just wonder if you’d say that if we weren’t married." </p><p>"What do you mean?” He asked with his own brow creasing. </p><p>“I don’t cook or clean. I’m not sweet or easy to swallow. Believe me, I do enjoy myself quite a bit. But sometimes I wonder, if you hadn’t been made to marry me, would you have found on your own that,” you sighed, “I’m not someone you’d want to be with." </p><p>You looked to your bare feet and took a breath. Being this emotional so early in the morning was not your speed. After a moment, you heard a soft chuckle growing in volume to become a full laugh. Tommy stood in the foyer, shoulders shaking and cheeks flushing. He made his way up to you on the landing and pressed the back of his hand against your cheeks then forehead. </p><p>"Are you ill, Mrs?” Tommy asked, making you roll your eyes. </p><p>“Tom, please." </p><p>"You’re talking nonsense, y/n. Polly told me to find a wife, but I’m the one who suggested it be you, alright? Your reputation proceeds you, love. Stepping into negotiations for your brother and conducting impressive business. That night we met only confirmed it. Every day since that dinner, you have kept me on my toes, and I love it. I love you.”</p><p>You felt your cheeks warm, and you let out a laugh. </p><p>“I fucking knew you liked me.”</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Tommy rolled his eyes, but let you throw your arms around his neck and plant a proper kiss on his lips.</p><p>“I love you too, how’s that?”</p><p>“If you’re just saying that to appease me, you don’t have to." </p><p>"When is it that I go around saying things I don’t mean?” You asked firmly then kissed him again. </p><p>“Good, then I have something to ask.” Tommy lowered himself on one knee, anchoring himself by holding your waist. “Will you, with no deals or debts on the table, marry me and be my wife?" </p><p>It occurred to you that you hadn’t gotten a marriage proposal at all, especially not one from the heart. Who said Tommy couldn’t be romantic? "I don’t know how my husband is going to feel about that. I’ve heard he’s quite in love with me,” you said, hands running through his hair. Tommy smirked but nodded in approval. “Yes, I will marry you. But only if you’ll marry me too.”</p><p>“I’ll have to ask my wife,” Tommy said, standing and wrapping you in his arms. You reached up and kissed him once more. </p><p>“She approves." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your head tilted back, eyes closed as you reached out a hand to balance yourself. You were practically shaking.</p><p>“God, Tommy,” you panted, placing a hand over your chest as you caught your breath. “I liked that one.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Shelby,” he chuckled from where he kneeled in front of you. You couldn’t help but keep giggling in the aftermath of your husband’s story about him and Arthur sending John down the cut in a cardboard box when they were kids. Finn was right. Tommy <em>did</em> do voices, and it <em>was</em> worth the over dramatics he took when spinning yarns. </p><p>“What did you think?” You looked down at Edith in your lap. She was only four, John and Esme’s youngest and a spitting image of them both. Edith nodded her head and giggled herself. </p><p>“I liked it!" </p><p>"See, I told you he’s not angry. He’s just bossy all the time,” you told Edith, teasing Tommy, who rolled his eyes playfully. Both of you kissed Edith’s cheek before she ran off in search of her cousins. </p><p>“Bossy, eh?” Tommy asked, wrapping his arms around your waist when you stood. </p><p>“Hold it, Mr. Shelby, you’re not the boss of me.” You stuck out your tongue at him but wrapped your arms around his neck anyway. You brushed your lips against his and said, “Not right now anyway.”</p><p>“Alright, lovebirds. Are we going to eat dinner or what?” Arthur asked from the doorway of the living area. </p><p>“It’s our anniversary party, Artie. Can’t we take our time?” You looked over your shoulder at your brother in law. </p><p>“Don’t leave us stravin’, sister,” he grumbled.</p><p>It had been a lovely year and some months since your confession in the foyer. You didn’t think it would change much, but hearing someone tell you they loved you nearly every day was incredibly affirming. </p><p>In the time since your first anniversary, you’d taken a real honeymoon to Paris after Tommy told you he hadn’t been to France since the war. In turn, Tommy took you camping after you said you’d never spent a rustic night under the stars. Not to mention, you believed you’d cracked a code. </p><p>Though he didn’t seem it, Tommy was actually one of the most romantic people you’d met. He just simply didn’t have time to execute such things. However, he nearly matched your unparalleled ability to give a good, sporadic gift now and again. A painting from a new artist you liked now hung in a room that Tommy set up after you mentioned your nieces and nephews needing a place to play when they stayed over. Not to be outdone, you bought him top Scottish whiskey in hopes to sway him a bit on the drink and engraved riding gear. You couldn’t count the lingerie; however, that was a gift to you both. </p><p>Outside of Arrow House, Shelby Company Ltd. was growing, and with it, so did your responsibilities. No one was as much of a steadfast believer in you as Tommy, particularly where the company was concerned. He gave you more because he thought you could do it, and his belief made you work harder. You could successfully hold meetings on your own now, not just because of the Peaky Blinders, but because of your growing reputation as their gutsy businesswoman. Apparently, telling a boardroom full of old men that being a woman didn’t make blind to the difference between good goings-on and bad really put you on the map. Your current scheme? Getting Alfie Solomons to admit that you were funny. This was not easy because you kept beating him at gin rummy. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me what’s been on your mind?” Tommy asked, breaking you out of your stupor. Yes, Tommy had come to know you quite well and vice versa. Which made keeping your anniversary gift a surprise very difficult.  </p><p>“Don’t get nosey, Shelby,” you kissed his nose then headed for the door. “Let’s eat!" </p><p>If there was one thing that hadn’t changed, you could throw a good party. There were friends and family, a few business associates and their partners, and essential people Tommy wanted to impress if he was going to get into politics. After dinner, as everyone gathered in the back of the house to mingle, dance, and play, you did what you were used to. You found a finding a quiet balcony overlooking the party. You were there for a few moments before you heard footsteps.</p><p>"Polly, how do you like it?” You asked your in-law who handed you one of two champagne flutes.</p><p>“I’m having a lovely time, y/n. You have the most handsome butlers, you know?” Polly mused, not hiding her ogling of the young men in the slightest.</p><p>“You’re a shameless woman, and I adore that about you,” you said with a laugh. </p><p>“I saw you two telling Edith that story.”</p><p>“The Shelby’s had a fun childhood.”</p><p>“You’re telling me. Those little rascals, they’ve done me proud in many ways since then,” Polly said, pulling out a cigarette. “Tommy, notably. He’s stubborn and downright stupid some days. But I see him with you. The way he laughs and smiles. He lets go because he knows you’ve got it in you to pull him back, keep him in line. You bring out parts of him that were good and bright in a way that was better than before the war.”</p><p>You knew you still had a lot to learn about Tommy and the Shelby’s. They had a lot to learn about you too. This was the first anniversary where you even considered inviting your family as guests. Still, the road to trust was going to be a rough one. But you were able to do it together, and that’s what you liked most. </p><p>“I’m doing you proud then? I’m meeting your expectations from way back when?” You asked, taking a sip of your drink.</p><p>“Oh, I’d say we got an excellent return on investment,” Polly teased you just as Tommy approached. </p><p>“Hello, ladies. Solving the world’s problems?” He asked, looking at us both expectantly.</p><p>“I think the Shelby’s problems are just fine for now,” Polly said. She tapped her cigarette against the balcony’s edge then kissed your cheek before making her leave.</p><p>“Anything I should worry about?” Tommy asked, turning to lean against the rail. </p><p>“Not at all. Polly was saying how good of an influence I am on you.”</p><p>“Is that right? Is that even true?" </p><p>"Do you think it’s the other way around? Don’t make me laugh?”</p><p>You brushed off the accusation. </p><p>“Aren’t you the one who told all my men that if any of them made a Birmingham woman feel so much as uncomfortable that you’d drag them to the butcher’s and put their hands in the meat slicer?” Tommy recalled what Finn and Isaiah told him with a bit of fear in their eyes.</p><p>“That’s only if they don’t do right by ‘em. And same goes for you, Shelby.” You didn’t take it back in the slightest. </p><p>“Good thing you’re the only person I’d like to put my hands on then.”</p><p>He fully believed you had it in you to do just what you’d said, and for that reason, Scudboat still wouldn’t look you in the eye. Finn said you’d struck the fear of God in him, and Scudboat saw the end in your eyes. You told him to stop spreading that rumor, but here you were. You sighed and looked over the railing at the life you’d created. </p><p>“At our next party,”</p><p>“Y/n,” Tommy stopped you, using his warning voice. You knew what was coming. Let’s just say, if you had it your way, there would be a gathering every month at the mansion. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we can’t just go throwing another party. The last two were large and expensive.”</p><p>“Fine,” you caved quickly. Whether Tommy knew it or not, this was a successful tactic you used because you knew Tommy couldn’t quite say no to you. You promised to only use your powers for good. </p><p>“It’s not going to work,” Tommy said, more to himself than to you.</p><p>“What isn’t?" </p><p>"Your sad eyes when I tell you no.” Tommy looked at you, pointedly.</p><p>“What if the next party is part of my anniversary gift?” You prompted. </p><p>“A good theme isn’t the same as a good reason, love,” he said. You looked forward again at all of your family. You took a breath to calm the heat rising to your face.</p><p>“Well, what if the theme was a baby shower?” You asked softly. You turned to look at your husband. The smile forming on his face already allowed you to breathe a sigh of relief. You turned towards him fully.</p><p>“Really? You’re pregnant?” He asked for sure. </p><p>“Yes,” you gave a watery confirmation. Tommy grasped your face with both hands and kissed you, then placed a hand over your stomach. </p><p>“We should celebrate,” Tommy concluded. He took your glass and sipped, only to end up coughing. “What the <em>hell</em> is that?" </p><p>"I'm sure Polly knows. She brought me that apple juice.” You motioned to the glass. Tommy cleared his throat and sat it aside. </p><p>“We’ll celebrate properly downstairs.” He kissed you again, then looked down. Though he could only feel the beading of your dress, he may as well have heard the heartbeat. You placed your hand gently over his. </p><p>“There’s a bit of you and a bit of me in there, Mr. Shelby.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Mrs. Shelby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't usually take the marriage + kids route, but I've been in the ~mood~ lately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience! Who's ready to have a baby??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could honestly say you'd never felt like this before. </p><p>As you entered nine months of pregnancy, you wondered what was going to drive you crazy first. It was either your inability to do much more than waddle a few centimeters at a time or the Shelby's coddling. </p><p>"Arthur, it's fine," you moaned. And yet your brother-and-law was up and opening a window after you sneezed. </p><p>"It's stuffy in here," he declared. </p><p>"I've got a cake!" Finn walked in with a cake in hand while Ada followed with the tea tray. You sighed and shifted up on the couch you were reclined on. Your appetite had been non-existent for the past couple of weeks, and nothing had changed. </p><p>"I brought tea and some toast just in case," Ada said with all the wisdom of a mother. </p><p>"Thank you all, I appreciate it. I really feel fine, though," you promised. </p><p>"Oh, you're saying that now, but that's only because it's your first. When my water broke with Karl, Polly took me to walk around for a while before I really started feeling anything," she said. </p><p>It was true. You'd woken up mid-morning to the feeling of your waters pooling on your sheets. Tommy spent the night in London, so it was just you and the maids who changed the sheets and said encouraging words to you for a while. Eventually, you woke Ada, who'd been staying down the hall since Polly had cryptically said: "any day now."</p><p>Since then, the family was showing up bit by bit. You took slow turns around the first floor while Arthur had taken over your job as a one-person party planning committee. Though, you weren't sure if calling for several cases of champagne was actually considered a party. Then again, you'd done more with less. </p><p>"I'm going to walk around the gardens," you announced after a heftier contraction. </p><p>"Are you sure," Arthur started, but Ada rolled her eyes and cut him off. </p><p>"Let her go, Arthur. We know you're nervous, but let her have some air," Ada chided him. </p><p>"Should she go on her own?" Finn asked, looking you over.</p><p>"<em> She  </em>can tell you herself," you said. You raised a pointed eyebrow that made Finn turn pink from light scolding. You sighed and placed your hands on your rounded belly. "I'm not alone." </p><p>"Can I come, Aunt y/n?" Karl ran up to you with Katie and Edith on his tail. The girls begged Finn to not make them wait to see you. </p><p>"Yes, yes, let's go." </p><p>The sun reached its peak but still competed with the fluffy clouds to warm the Arrow House gardens. You sat in the grass, not worrying about needing a blanket and tilted your head back. Where was he? </p><p>You tried not to let the only thing that was bringing a bit of worry out of you take over completely. He had to be on his way still. Arthur said he was coming with Polly. You looked down again when you felt small hands on your stomach. </p><p>"Is it a girl?" Edith asked softly, her eyes wide with wonder. </p><p>"That's what Aunt Polly said, so I think she is."</p><p>"What's her name?" </p><p>"I don't know yet. What do you think?" </p><p>You thought back to all the times you and Tommy tried to make a list of names. Naming the child after any of your parents was off the table. But no amount of thinking had brought up something you could agree on.</p><p>"We'll know when we see 'em," Tommy concluded, sealing it with a kiss to your forehead.</p><p>"I think it should be something pretty." Edith hummed then looked at you. "Can she have your name, Aunt y/n? Like how Uncle Arthur and grandpa have the same name?"</p><p>While it was certainly bold, you laughed and ultimately told her that you wouldn't want that kind of confusion. Edith's brainstorming attracted Katie and Karl. They were out of breath from having back to back foot races. You had a full team on the job. And in the end, you found it. </p><p>"I like that one," you told Edith and kissed her forehead. </p><p>"And Elizabeth for the middle name like Aunt Polly," Karl reminded you. You gave him a kiss on the forehead as well. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Katie earned her kiss by placing a flower crown on your stomach, the perfect punctuation. </p><p>The peace you felt was somewhat short-lived. Hours of mild discomfort turned into sharp pains that tested your resolve. You moved to your birthing room and allowed the midwife who showed up at just the right time to look you over while you were bent over the bed.</p><p>"Just breathe through it, y/n." The midwife's voice was light and comforting. You took deep breaths, but couldn't help that they were coming out shakey. </p><p>"Where is he?" You finally asked. Ada patted your hand in comfort while Esme brought in extra towels. </p><p>"He said he was on his way, dear. I'm sure they're not far off."</p><p>Your hands grasped the sheet as one severe pain blended into another. They were faster and longer now. Even you knew that meant you weren't too far off. </p><p>"If you start feeling like you need to push, just let me know, Mrs. Shelby." The midwife rubbed your back. You were soon on the bed on all fours, dampening your nightgown with sweat as you groaned through waves of pain. Not seeing Tommy all day was getting to you. </p><p>Having children wasn't a top priority for you, and in many ways, it scared you. The idea of being locked into a marriage, or even having unconditional love for a being, was terrifying. You weren't planning on it. But Tommy changed things and made you want everything with him. No one had been able to encourage you as he did or give you an amount of strength you didn't know you had. You were almost three years into your marriage, and you finally felt like you had a partner to be by your side. Except now, when he literally was nowhere to be found. </p><p>"Push, y/n, that's it!" </p><p>The midwife praised you, but you knew you were holding back. Tears leaked down your face. Why were scared all of a sudden? Your emotions were all over the place throughout your pregnancy, and it was hitting its peak. </p><p>"Y/n? Don't panic, sweetheart," Esme called to you and moved to sit next to you.</p><p>"B-but, Tom," you sobbed and buried your face into a pillow as you pushed again. </p><p>"That's perfect, y/n! You're so strong."</p><p>You panted as it settled down and let Ada pat your neck with a cool cloth. You couldn't hear anything over your own groans and sobs as you pushed again, but Esme started moving away from you.</p><p>"Y/n, Thomas is here, yeah?" She told you, and your head lifted to see him. </p><p>"Love, I'm right here," Tommy said, kneeling next to you.  </p><p>"Where the hell have you been?" you sobbed. Your eyes were red and clenched close with another contraction. </p><p>"You're dilated, y/n, you'll just need to push when you have the contractions," the midwife reminded you, and informed Tommy. But you shook your head. </p><p>"I can't do it."</p><p>Tommy took off his jacket and sat in a chair beside you, grabbing your face in his hands.</p><p>"We ran into a little car trouble. I'm so sorry I'm late, love. And you can do this. You're the strongest person I know."  </p><p>"I'm not," </p><p>"Stop it, you are. You're just getting mixed up in your head. Breathe with me," He began taking deep breaths, and you reluctantly followed him to a place of calm. "I can be the strong one, yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah," you nodded. Tommy ran a damp cloth over your face as he asked you what you needed. It wasn't traditional for the husband to be in the room. Still, Ada and Esme knew there was only one person who could calm their sister-in-law enough to have a healthy delivery. Sure enough, you clung to your husband and gave it your all under the spell of his encouraging words.</p><p>"Almost done. Almost done, love." Tommy rubbed your back. </p><p>"Love, you're right there," Esme told you.  </p><p>"This one's really gonna hurt, y/n," Polly told her. "Yell as much as you'd like, but push." Polly had taken to giving the midwife a hand as soon as she came into the room. If you had your way, Polly would have been in charge anyway. God only knew how much knowledge she really had.</p><p>"You're doing so well, love," Tommy kissed your cheek. </p><p>"Last one, y/n," the midwife announced.  </p><p>"There we are! A girl for you, just as we thought!" </p><p>It was a bit of a blur. You laid on your back, waiting for the placenta to pass after the cord had been cut. Tommy praised you while Polly tended to the baby. It was almost a surprise when Polly unlaced the top of your gown and placed a tiny, crying baby against your chest. </p><p>"Hello," you greeted your daughter through sniffles and watery eyes. "Happy birthday, little one."</p><p> </p><p>You sat comfortably on clean sheets and in a new gown, watching your daughter being fussed over by Tommy while your family gathered around. Arthur was holding back tears as he asked what to call his new niece. Tommy looked at you with a smile. </p><p>"Alma Elizabeth Shelby." </p><p>There was a resounding cheer in the room as Tommy came to sit next to you. </p><p>"I love you doesn't seem enough," he said quietly. He looked at you then down at your baby. "But I am eternally grateful for you bringing a bit of you and a bit of me into this world." You kissed him softly then kissed the top of Alma's head. </p><p>"I more than just love both of you, too." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter to go! Let me know how you liked it ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter! The Shelby's are not like other families, that's for sure. Writing children actually sends serotonin straight to the veins, so hopefully, little Alma steals your heart too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>If you're downstairs, go to the back of the house where the kitchen is. Don't go the wine cellar, you might get locked in. Go to the pantry all the way in the back. There's a phone there—Call Aunt Polly, then Daddy's office, then the betting shop. If no one answers, call Mr. Solomons. Don't come out until someone comes to get you.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it back to me," you instructed Alma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your four-year-old looked you in the eyes and said the words well enough. Next was learning to use the phone, calling everyone on the list, only pausing to scold John for answering the phone at the betting shop with "the fuck do you want?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm very proud of you. Now, what's the most important rule?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one can know about being a clever mouse," Alma recited, earning a tight squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl. Now, Daddy's not home to tell us we can't have sweets, so who wants a biscuit?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every so often, you would say, "Alma, be a clever little mouse for me," sending her in a sprint to the pantry. Or if she were upstairs, the chest in the back of the hall closet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mummy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alma shyly pulled her teddy bear to her chest as you sat on the edge of the bed.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my love?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do I have to be a clever mouse?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was small but curious.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Daddy does a very dangerous job, and sometimes people get mad at him. And sometimes when people get mad, they try to take away things that you love." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy loves me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He loves you more than anything in this world. So just in case someone gets mad at Daddy and wants to take us away, you'll be safe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be safe?" She asked. You nodded slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I will." You kissed her forehead. "Now, little one, would you like the light on or off?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alma rolled onto her side and let her heavy eyes close. You stood by the doorway for a moment watching over her for a moment before closing the door. It had been four of the happiest years of your life since Alma was born, but by no means was it easy. The time when Alma was teething alone nearly broke you. But in the end, you and Tommy were still quite the partnership. Very good business indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alma whined as she slid down in the office chair. Tommy let his gaze lift from the papers on his desk to his daughter, who could clearly no longer be entertained by her doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit up, Alma." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did as she was told with a huff, but put her head on the table. It didn't take long for the whimpering to begin. Good God, Tommy thought, how did you keep Alma at your office when he was away? Tommy went over to his sniffling, eye rubbing Alma. Her head found its place under his chin when he picked her up, though she kept a firm grip on Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, eh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss mummy," she said, her voice small and tired. Tommy confirmed with a quick look at his pocket watch that she likely needed a nap as well. Still, you'd been in London for three days, and nightly phone calls weren't a good enough salve for the pain of distance to a child. Tommy kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss her too, love." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I go see Aunt Polly?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'd have to ask her first, sweetheart. Christ!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy made quick work of not dropping her when Alma suddenly tried wiggling out of his grasp. She certainly kept him young, not unlike her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can call her!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alma ran over to his desk and placed her little hands on the edge, standing on her tiptoes to rest her chin on top as she stared at the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The phone isn't a toy, sweetheart."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but I can do it." Alma recited the steps to calling Polly with earnest. Tommy went to sit in his chair and pulled her onto his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right. Okay, give it a try." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched Alma call Polly better than some of the secretaries he'd had in the past. He chuckled when she ended her call with a confirmed tea date, and an "I love you very much!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alma, who taught you to use the phone?" Tommy asked, sitting her on his desk to face her fully. You'd scolded him for not looking at your daughter while she was talking, and he'd never forget it. Alma bounced around, making a mustache of her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mummy." She swung her legs a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you calling someone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was playing Clever Mouse," she said airily then paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clever Mouse? What's that?" He asked, only to watch her turn shy. She whimpered and put her hands over her face. "Alma?" He once again had to catch her as she attempted to slide off the desk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not supposed to say! I've ruined it," She whined to herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't ruined anything. I still don't know, right? You've kept your secret."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mummy will be mad."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She won't, I promise." He kissed her cheek. "Here, let's take a walk for a bit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened the door to the betting shop and the riot that it was. The hustle and bustle usually excited her, but Alma kept her head down. Scudboat even let her tug his mustache once again, only lifting her spirits a bit. Just when Tommy had rounded up Finn to get her home, Alma let out a yell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mummy!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy turned to see none other than his wife talking to John by the front door. Tommy put her down as you made your way over to your bouncing daughter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, my darling! You're so much taller than I remember," you gasped, making Alma giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only been three days, mummy!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, if you keep growing at this rate, you'll be a giant." You picked up Alma and peppered her face with kisses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mummy, you're back early," Tommy interjected, getting his own kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> back early, and I come bearing gifts." You looked back at Alma.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there one for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, have you been practicing your French?" you asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J'ai, mère. Puis-je avoir mon cadeau s'il vous plaît?” Alma spoke carefully and you kissed her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Très bien, mon malin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were soon pulling a small hat from your bag and placed it in Alma's hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, look! It's a new hat for Moxie Molly." Alma held the hat to Tommy, who praised it while setting it on top of Alma's head for a moment. The toddler insisted on showing Esme immediately and was off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I talk to Daddy in his office?" You whispered. Tommy hid his smirk as he led you to privacy. The doors closed, and his arms wrapped around your waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back, Mummy," Tommy murmured against your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems I've been missed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Devastatingly so." His forehead rested against yours. You gave him a report on your business meetings and how quickly things had progressed, allowing you to come home a day earlier than expected. Tommy congratulated you and poured you a glass of whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, I have a question for you," he said, earning a hum, "What's Clever Mouse?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head turned quickly to him with slightly wide eyes, then allowed them to close with a sigh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not supposed to tell anyone."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She knows that now. Almost had a fit in my office thinking she'd told me. She called Polly and said, you taught her how to use the phone when you were playing Clever Mouse." He watched you think for a moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One night, when you were gone, there was a noise outside. It sounded like a gun. It ended up being a stable boy shooting at a pheasant or something. But I just thought, what would happen to Alma if someone, an enemy, came to the house and you weren't here? Sure, I could shoot them, but I'll probably be outnumbered, and they'd probably take Alma. So I taught her Clever Mouse."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An escape plan. If we're upstairs, Alma goes to the linen closet, bottom shelf basket, and climbs inside. If she's downstairs, she goes to the pantry in the back where the extra phone is. She should call Polly, your office, the betting shop, then Alfie." You sat back and let him absorb the information. Tommy's head tilted back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish she didn't need it."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm glad she has you. Smartest bloody woman." Tommy shook his head and walked up to you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you I wasn't afraid of blood. We just have to adapt to it. We're not like other families." You shrugged. He leaned over and grasped your face in your hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Mrs. Shelby." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Mr. Shelby."  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for making it here! I hope it was a joy and satisfying in the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>